Pvt Martin
by Enddate
Summary: Pvt. Martin is a member of the 101st Airborne during WWII. This is the story of how he survived against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own call of duty or any of its characters. I only own my OC's

* * *

Ch. 1

I jump out of the plane into the inky blackness alone. My mission, sneak into the fields just out side of St. Mere Eglise to pave the way for the main force, by placing a DZ beacon. My parachute violently jerks me back as it deploys allowing me to gently fall to the earth. I land near a farmhouse and try not to grunt from the hard landing. I cut my parachute and hide it in a nearby bush, hoping that I was niether seen nor heard.

Quietly I approach two Germans who are just outside of the farm house. "… I heard an officer say that our defenses near the port of Calais are being fortified and reinforced due to reports of the Enemy amassing forces near the south east English coast… "

'Good' I thought, 'they think the ghost army is real.'

I cautiously sneak around the back and find a back door to the house, praying that the hinges won't squeek. With a sigh of relief, I go inside and find a place to hide. I spot the counter, then I cut the lights, and quickly get into position.

From my position behind the countertop I can hear one of the Germans say, "Damn generator." My muscles begin to tense, and my pulse goes into overdrive with anticipation and fear. As he passes the counter I tackle him into the coffee table, breaking it on impact, and slit his throat. After hearing the racket, the second German rushes inside, gun ready, but I quickly throw my knife directly into the his chest before he can get a shot off.

Watching his body slide down the wall, the fact that I just killed two people hits me like a ton of bricks. And I can't help but just wonder what kind of life they had; questions like were they married, or did they have kids, flashed though my mind. The fact that it was either me or them did not console me very much, but it reminded me I still had a job to do.

So I walk over to the man, retrieve my knife, and sling his MP 42 over my shoulder, continuing down the path to my objective. Still in shock, realizing that these are only first of many that I will have to kill to survive.

A little ways down the path, I see another pathfinder, stuck in a tree. I rush over to him, only see that he is too far gone. I grab his dog tags and look at them. "Enddate" is all that it reads, confused I pocket them, and take his beacon.

As I continue down the path, I see a pillbox in the distance, and quickly move into the brush where the deeper shadows are, hoping that they didn't hear anything earlier and were on high alert. As I get closer I begin to hear a casual conversation, "… Checkmate! I win!" Exlaims the first one. "That's the fourth time in a row, you must be cheating." Wines the second one.

*SNAP*

I freeze in place terrified, my foot still on the twig I just broke. "Did you hear that?" asks a German. "Ya I did." Says the other. I hear them grab their rifles as they walk out. I slowly grab my M1 Carbine and level it at the first German.

*BANG* *BANG*

As the first German falls the second turns around, but it's too late.

*BANG* *BANG*

He hits the ground with a thud.

I quickly grab the beacon and enter the pillbox! Hearing a radio, I walk over to it. "… we heard gunshots, is everything ok." I grab the receiver andan sewer in German, "everything is ok now,there were two resistence fighters buut we took them out." "Who is this? Give me your identification number." Panicked, I shoot the radio, and rushed out of the front of the pillbox with the beacon, and set it up as fast as I can.

Almost instantly after I finish seting thebeacon up, the sound of planes is heard overhead. The AA and flack start and the paratroopers start jumping out. I nervously laugh, at the realization I almost didn't set it up in time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** this is the firstchapter of my first story, so any and all feedback, besides flames is welcome. Also, you may have noticed the star wars tribute during the radio scene. Please review and favorite.

Enddate


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Call of Duty or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and stories. Please Read, Review, and Favorite.

* * *

Ch. 2

As I watch the paratroopers drift down, I was reminded of snowflakes slowly floating down to earth. It wasn't until an MG 42 opened fire from across the field that I remembered where I was.

Terrified, I began sprinting towards a low wall in the middle of the field, as the bullets tear up the dirt around me. I dive for the wall, and duck down behind it, as more men do the same. I quickly look down to check to see if I was hit anywhere, luckily I am unscathed.

Over the screams of the injured and the roar of the MG, I shout to the men near me, "Hey, what company are from?!" "Dog!" "Able!" "Fox!" "Easy!" The one from Dog Company turns and asks me "Hey what company are you from?" "I'm from Baker Company!"

Suddenly I hear a loud whistle coming from above. *BOOM* The earth shakes as dirt and bodies are sent flying through the air. I hear somebody yell "Mortars!"

As explosions shake the ground and mortars land all around me, I jump the wall that was protecting me and sprint for the buildings ahead of me. As I near the building, I am knocked back and peppered with glass from the front window as it explodes outwards.

I get up with a few stinging cuts on my face and rush inside with my comrades in arms. We exit the back and meet several Germans coming around a corner. Two Americans go down almost instantly, but their killers are quickly shot by Cpt. Foley who just joined the fray.

I notice a German sharpshooter in the upper window of the adjacent building taking aim, and tackle the Cpt. to the ground the bullet harmlessly hitting the stone floor. I grab my Thompson and get right up to the edge of the wall. I peek out to see where the shooter is, and quickly pull back. I come around the corner and fire 4 bursts into the German, who then slumps over the window and falls out.

As we enter the building we hear a truck pull up just outside, I look up and see a German transport. Instantly I reach for an anti-tank grenade, I pull the pin. "Grenade out!" I yell, as I throw it through the window. Everyone gets behind something, I opt for the stairs. *BOOM* The house shakes from the explosion.

I come back into the front room and see that there are several truck pieces and body parts in the room, as well as a shattered door. We all exit the side door and enter a trench leading to St. Mere Eglise.

After exiting the trench Cpt. Foley begins to speak, "This field is all that remains from stopping us from getting into St. Mere Eglise; once inside however, that will be a different story. We are all alone, and have no reinforcements, so if this goes FUBAR, no one will come to help us and Utah beach will be left open to a German counter attack. Every life, every round counts, whether or not you trained with the men around you, they are you brothers in arms and are trusting you with their lives. With that in mind fight hard and press the enemy back, if we work as a team, and you rely on your training, you will survive this night and we will take this town! So men, take your loved ones to heart and remember that you are fighting to protect them." He pauses, "Now, Go! Go! Go!"

We all scramble over the small hill and charge down the field, until the roar of several MG 42s causes us to dive for cover. I find cover behind a bloated cow carcass that smells absolutely horrible, and I almost want to brave the bullets once more to find somewhere else I can hide.

As the ground around me is peppered with gunfire I begin to notice every minute or so the guns stop for five maybe ten seconds. Peeking over the carcass during this brief pause, I notice the German gunners changing the overheated barrels. Without another thought I take advantage of this, and sprint for the next carcass, diving for it as the guns turn to target me. Breathing heavy, I can't decide if I survived because of pure dumb luck, or if I actually did the right thing.

This time when the guns stopped the other soldiers and I were ready, we leapt from our cover, guns blazing and charged the fence. About halfway the guns begin to fire, but we kept returning fire, keeping them pinned down for the most part. As I run, the man next to me goes down screaming, and just as quickly, he falls silent; I push myself even harder, determined not to be a another casualty. All of a sudden, the ground around us begins erupting in explosions, "Mortars!" I yell.

Twenty yards away from the cover of the fence, I am thrown forward by an explosion behind me, and I feel a sharp pain in my calf. Adrenaline surges through me even more than before, as I scramble to my feet and painfully run for my life to the fence.

Panting heavily, and shaking with fear, I lean against the fence and pull my pant leg up to see the damage. I find a gash in the back of my calf, from a piece of shrapnel, I pull my pack off and grab a pair of medical tweezers, and start pulling the shrapnel out. "Aaagh!" I scream out as red hot pain burns into my calf. With pure strength of will, I pull it out, blood starts flowing more readily, but i bandage it up and inject myself with morphine.

I shakily get up, notice that we are completely pinned down, while half of the men still running to fence are being mowed down by the German guns. I pull the pin on a smoke grenade, stand up, and lob it into one of the gunner's windows. The other's catch on and start doing the same. Gunners now blindly firing everywhere, we ditch our cover and run for the houses.

To my relief the morphine is in full effect and I don't even feel my leg anymore. I get to the doorway of the first house and kick it in. "Martin, clear the top floor, I'll take this floor." says Cpt. Foley. I go up the stairs my Thompson in hand, and come around the corning, gun leveled, only no ones there.

All of a sudden, the wind is knocked out of me and and my gun is on the ground. I turn towards my attacker, with just enough time to dodge a stab aimed for my heart. I quickly get my wits about me and block a punch from the German soldier, and another stab attempt. Grabbing his knife arm I throw him over my shoulder and onto the ground, disarming him in the process. While he is still dazed I pull my Colt M1911 out and aim it him. "Sie schießen mir amerikanisch hund" (shoot me you American dog) he says, so I pull the trigger.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So this concludes Ch. 2, and yes my story is a little dark, but that's because war is dark, and I don't feel that it is right to sugar coat war. Anyways, please Review and Favorite. I welcome and am open to feedback.

- Enddate


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

* * *

As I exit the building, I start running up the road towards the small chapel, passing a demolished house on the way, and catching up toPvt. Johnson Pvt. Elder. As we reach the chapel, several krauts come around the corner, armed with rifles.

We shoulder our weapons, and begin firing; Johnson with his Springfield, Elder with his Garand, and I with my Thompson. We quickly take them out, and enter the chapel.

"Martin, Johnson, and Elder get over here!" shouts Srg. Moody. We jog over to where he is at the back of the chapel, with several other soldiers. "Men, there is a half-track just outside the chapel, blocking our path forward, and keeping the rest of our men pinned down. Johnson!" "Yes sir!" "You are going to take the the far right window and take out that gunner. Martin, Elder!" "Sir!" We respond in unison. "You two are going to set up firing positions at the entrance, and the first window. Keep that gunner off Johnson."

Johnson runs to the wall next to his window, I run to the wall adjacent my window, and elder runs to the cover of the archway at the entrance. I lean out of the window and fire ten short bursts before i need to reload. The gunner begins peppering my window with bullets, preventing me from providing covering fire. Elder leans out and begins firing his Garand, the spray of bullets from the gunner shifts to him, and I hear the distinct ring of his ammo clip. I lean out and begin firing more bursts as bullets hit the stone around me. Just before I need to reload, I hear Johnson's rifle and the sickening thunk of a bullet penetrating a helmet.

"Good shot Johnson!" I call out, "Good shooting Johnson." says Srg. Moody. Now turning to everyone, "I want you all out of my ass, and up the street!" Everyone exits the chapel and charges to the street behind it. The first few men pass the remains of a wall and go straight for the houses on the other side. Not even halfway across, machine gun and small arms fire opens up on them, riddling them with bullets.

"Firing position, on this wall!" yells Srg. Moody. I dive for the wall as the enemy begins concentrating fire on our position. "Where is the MG coming from!?" I yell, "I don't know," says Elder, "We're too pinned down to get a good look."*Thunk* a German Stielhandgranate lands right between my legs. "Grenade!" I shout as I pick it up and throw it back over the wall.

"Johnson, Elder, get over here!" I shout. "Do either of you know how to drive a half-track?" I ask, "No, but I know how to drive a jeep." says Elder. "Good enough for me." I say, "Elder you'll drive, I'll take the MG, and Johnson's got shotgun." We run in a crouch to the already running half-track and climb over the sides. I get into position behind the gun, while Johnson and Elder get into the cab.

With a lurch, we begin moving forward, "Way to go Elder!" I say. As we pull up to a firing position, Srg. Moody yells "Martin! What the hell are you doing?!" "I'm commandeering this half track to provide supporting fire and take out their MG Sir!" Not waiting for a response, I begin firing on the krauts across the street, spraying a hail of bullets from window to window and doorway to doorway, pinning down the soldiers. Hearing countless clanks and pings on the shield, I swivel towards the enemy MG, and begin firing. Bullets tearing up the ground around him until he stops firing and blood begins pooling around his body.

"Hoorah!" I yell, as I swivel the gun back towards the other houses, and only get a few rounds off before the MG jams. "Martin, why aren't you shooting them!" yells Johnson, "The gun fucking jammed on me!" I yell back in a panic, "The half-track is useless now, we need to pull back and get behind that wall!" *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Ssssssssssssssss* "Shit! They shot out the Fucking wheels!" yells Elder. "We need to break for cover NOW!" I yell.

We get out of the half-track, but are pinned down against the back of the it by the small arms fire. "Anyone got a smoke cannister?!" I ask, "I got green DZ smoke." says Johnson. "Any smoke will do, as long as it gets us away from this firing squad!" says Elder. Johnson pulls the pin, and rolls it under the half-track as it starts to spew thick green smoke.

No longer able to even see the buildings, we make a run for the wall and dive over it, knocking down a couple other soldiers in the process. "Martin, you are one crazy, but lucky son of a bitch!" laughs the Srg. until bullets begin chipping the walls around us. "Does anyone have a rifle grenade?!" yells Moody, "I do sir!" says Pvt. Jackson. "In that case Pvt., use it to blast those krauts back to hell!"

Jackson drops to one knee, places the butt of his M1 on the ground, and pulls the trigger. The grenade arcs over the half-track, and detonates in a doorway, sending wood and shrapnel everywhere. Cpt. Foley begins shouting orders now, "Rieben, take your BAR and provide covering fire from the right on my signal. Martin, Elder, and Johnson go with him. Everyone else, on me!" I follow Rieben and take a position next to him, as do the others. "Now!" yells Cpt. Foley. We begin firing at all the windows and doors, sending up chips of brick and mortar as we do. Shouts of "Grenade out!" come from Foley's group, followed by the bright flashes of explosions within the buildings. As they enter the now smoking buildings, we grab our gear and run inside and help clear the remaining rooms.

Foley brings us to the back door of the leftmost house, where we can hear a Flakpanzer in the distance. "Our objective is just across this lawn, knowing the Germans, it will be difficult getting there." says Foley, "I want half of you taking the left flank with me, using that shed directly ahead of us for cover, before we move up to that smaller building. The other half will be with Srg. Moody." "The half with me," starts Moody, ""we will go up the right flank, using the wall and headstones for cover, incase of an Mg."

Foley's group runs for the shed, and we run to the wall and headstones, as German soldiers start coming out of the smaller house. Both of our groups start firing, taking out Germans left and right. As we near the wall, and Foley nears the house, and Mg opens up from the rubble of the church across the lawn. "Mg42!" I yell, as I sprint for the wall of a ruined house, jumping over a white picket fence on the way. Moody and the squad join me at cover, and we fire at any germans leaving the small building.

"Martin, give me your bayonet." says Moody. "Elder, give me your gum." Moody spits on a small rectangular piece metal, trying to shine it. He takes my bayonet and place's Elder's the gum on the tip of it and the metal on top of that. He moves over to the edge of the wall and holds it out. "The Mg is behind a rubble pile in the church, where the flames are." says Moody "Martin, I want you to run as fast as you can to Foley's position when I give the order. Got it?" "Yes sir." "Good. Johnson, as he does so you will pop out and shoot the gunner. Got it?" "Yes sir."

"Wait… Wait… Go, Go, Go!" yells Moody. I sprint from cover, running as fast as I can towards Foley, praying that I hear Johnson's rifle very, very soon. Just as I start seeing the ground around me get torn up by bullets, I hear the shot. I finish running to Foley, who orders "Move up! Everyone move up! Martin, I want you and Elder to clear the church." "Elder get over here!" I yell. "Martin, what is it?" "Foley wants us to clear the church." "Ok."

We enter the ruined church, "There's nothing in here" I say, "Then lets regroup with Foley." says Elder, "Roger that, lets go… wait a second, look up there. through that big hole up on the wall, I can see muzzle flashes." I climb up the rubble, gun ready, and get a clear visual of a Flakpanzer and two krauts manning Mg42s, and keeping our men pinned down.

"Elder, you take out the men on the Flakpanzer, I'll take out the gunners. don't fire until I do" Taking careful aim, I wait till both gunners are aligned, and fire a long burst until both hit the ground, I turn towards the Flakpanzer and manage to take out the man closest to me, while Elder gets the other two.

"Martin, Elder, get over here!" yells the Srg. we exit the church and run over to the Srg. "Matin, you've got the explosives, go demolish the Flakpanzer." I walk over to the AA tank and set my satchel charge on it, start the timer and sprint back to everyone else. After the earth shaking explosion and the extremely bright flash, a destroyed flakpanzer is all that's left.

* * *

Don't forget to fav and review


End file.
